Starlight
by gerxmany
Summary: Valerie Titov is a young Russian girl in love with Australian actor Xavier Samuel. They defy her culture and fall in love. Will her culture keep them from being lovers. A Xavier Samuel Fan Fiction!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Ok this was inspired by my tattoo of "I will be chasing at Starlight". Young Valerie Titov or Anya, a very beautiful brunette haired Russian girl. Who has fallen in love young actor Xavier Samuel. She must show him into her world. The world many people don't understand and he must show her his world. A Russian and Australian fall deeply in love and now must face there differences and over come them to make the most diverse couple.)

My alarm clock rang uncontrollably. I groaned and rolled over to see it was eight thirty. Today was Saturday, my day off. Why was my alarm going off. Oh maybe, I forgot to turn it off. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button and snuggled back into my warm white sheets. Manchester was nice to live in. It was so much quieter then New York City. But, hey that's my home. I will always be a New Yorker at heart.

I rolled out of bed around ten o'clock when I woke up again. I sat up in bed and pondered on what to do this afternoon. I looked down and there was my tattoo. It meant a lot to me. I ran my hand across it. Xavier sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes. I looked over at him and smiled. He leaned across the white sheets and kissed me warmly. I giggled and pushed him back. Xavier chuckled as he pulled away.

"Morning breath!" He said to me I hit his chest as he laughed. Him being back from Vancouver was fantastic. We had spent every moment together since he had gotten back.

"You have it too you know" He chuckled. The warm English air floated into the bedroom as I kissed him warmly. We laid on top of the white comforter.

"Valerie, It's eleven o'clock, I think we should be getting out of bed and seeing the light of day." He said sweetly as I looked into his eyes.

"Come on just five more minutes." Xavier chuckled and rolled me over.

"I have to get to set, I will meet you at the usual place for lunch, right?" He said sitting up and getting off the bed. I smiled warmly as I sat up.

"That's sounds great" I said moving to my closet. I got dressed quickly before moving into the kitchen well Xavier was eating cereal. I giggled. "I was going to cook brunch you know." Xavier chuckled.

"Oops sorry didn't know." He said smiling, he loved to use his Aussie charm on me. It worked to, it made me fall in love with him. We had been dating for five years now. I knew we were going to be together for a long time. 


	2. Chapter 2

A warm day was rare here in Manchester, but as I walked down the side walk to the cafe where Xavier and I ate lunch it felt great. My hand clutched my coffee, and cell phone. I walked into the cafe. Xavier sat our normal table. I smiled and kissed him as I sat down. He grabbed my hand.

"Hey" He said sweetly winding our fingers together. I smiled. "I missed you" I blushed and held onto Xavier's hand tighter.

"I missed you to." We were so madly in love with each other. Being apart from each other was hard. But we endured because we to needed our space. "How was it on set today?" I asked looking him in the eyes. He shrugged.

"Normal, boring, average" He said as we laughed. "I have fifty million other adjectives for it." I loved being around Xavier he made me feel like the only girl in the world.

* * * We sat cuddled on our white couch in the living room. My head was laid on his shoulder as we watched the Graham Norton Show. Kate Hudson was on there talking about how pregnant she was with Matt Bellamy's baby. God they sickened me so much. From what I heard he had a girl friend of 9 years and was engaged for 7 months and they didn't have a kid. See I think Xavier and I were the only sane celebrities out there still. We were intimate but we used protection. I didn't want children running around and neither did Xavier. Xavier sighed.

"Do you want me to turn this off? He asked sweetly kissing my head. I smiled.

"Please!" I said moving my hand down his leg as I got off the couch. He smiled warmly and pulled me into and embrace. I giggled. Why was I the luckiest girl in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm went off at eight-thirty on Monday morning. I sighed as I slammed my hand down on the snooze button. Xavier's arm was around my waist. I smiled and looked over at him and smiled. The sun was peaking threw the window, rays of the sun hit his face and golden hair. I smiled and kissed his forehead as I got out from between the sheets. Xavier stirred but snuggled into the blankets and sniffed in my side of the bed. I smiled and dressed. After a sweet kiss of the forehead. I left the apartment.

The long ride to London was slow due to that Xavier had the day off and he normally road to London with me. So I was lonely you could say. After I got off the train. I made my way to the National Geographic head quarters in London was where I worked. Once I made it to my office my friend Nicole came in.

"So, how's Xavier?" She asked. I smiled as I shifted threw reports.

"He's fine, working on a new movie that's it." I said moving out the door with photo's in my arms to Steven's department. "Hey Steven, here they are, all of the photo's for the magazine." He looked up and smiled.

"Ok!" He said looking at me then smiling. I went back to my office to Xavier twirling around in my chair. He smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I thought I would come and cheer up my girlfriend." I giggled and sat down in his lap. He still twirled around the chair. I kissed him warmly. He smiled as I giggled. "Do you like your present?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded as a giggle escaped from between my lips.

"I love it, but can I wait till I get home to have the present in full." He chuckled and nodded. Xavier stood and walked out of the door. I sat back in my chair and smiled.

* * * I opened the door to my apartment. There he sat on the couch. I set my camera and bag down on the Island in the kitchen. Arms went around my waist, as I giggled. I turned around and smiled up at Xavier.

"You told me you were going to take that present at full when you got home." I giggled and nodded. He picked me up as I kissed him hard, as he carried me off to our room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Xavier's gaze fell upon mine as we silently sat at the dinner table in our little apartment. The silence was killing me. Why was he being quiet, he would always talk during a meal. I had to speak.

"Xavier?" He looked up at me with this weird look in his eyes. "Is something wrong, Love?" I asked . He just sighed and opened his mouth.

"Nothing, Love, I just don't feel well." I didn't by it. Something was up.

"You can tell me" I said grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight. He smiled warmly and brought my hand to his face, where he kissed it softly.

"I don't know how to tell you this ." I looked up into his eyes. "I won't be here for much longer, I'm going back to Australia to finish out a movie for two years." I looked at him.

"I'm coming with you then, it would be a great place to do a report on." Xavier tightened his grip on my fingers.

"You need to stay here, I don't want to take you from your job" He said winding his fingers with mine. Tears slid down my cheeks.

"Can I visit?" I asked. He smiled.

"That would be lovely." He said kissing my hand warmly, How was I going to get threw the next two years with only seeing him for a week every other month?

* * *  
>I walked down the side walk, a coffe in hand as I walked to the little cafe on the corner. I was about to turn into the cafe when I felt some one tap my shoulder. I turned around to see, him, the man that sickened me so much, Kate Hudson's boyfriend Matt Bellamy.<p>

"You have a tattoo on your waist, it's lyrics of mine" I looked at him puzzled.

"I'm sorry I didn't know know." I said shifting.

"Do you mind if I take a picture of it?" I looked even more puzzled.

"Um.. sure" I said lifting my shirt up, just above my waist. He took out his I-phone and took a picture of it. I dropped my shirt.

"Thank you" He said moving along.

"Your welcome" That was weird. I just shook it off and looked over at the little cafe.

I jumped into Xavier's arms. He smiled warmly at me.

"Valerie!" He said as I kissed him. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I am just happy to see you." When I looked over there he stood, Matt stood there getting all the attention just because he was a rock star. He turned toward us and walked over to us.

"Hey, you're the girl with the Starlight tattoo." He said smoothly as Xavier placed me on the ground. Xavier looked over at me, puzzled. I shrugged.

"Yes?" I said wary.

"It's fancy to be seeing you here" He said sweetly.

"Yeah, my boyfriend Xavier is here doing a movie, I just wanted to come and visit him while I was coming back from Los Angeles" Matt smiled.

"You all should come to our concert in Sydney tonight." I sighed.

"Maybe, were not sure" Matt smiled,

"Well if you can that would be amazing." He said sweetly as he turned away.

"What the hell was that?" Xavier asked me.

"I don't know" I said looking into his eyes and kissing him sweet;y. I was happy to be in his arms, in Australia. 


	5. Chapter 5

My hands combed threw my hair as I sat in front of the vanity. My black hair was softly curled. I placed red lip stick on as I saw Xavier come walking in. I turned to him.

"My mom says we should be get going." I smiled at him sweetly.

"Ok" I said moving out of the chair. Xavier smiled warmly at me.

"Let's go to this thing". Xavier had a premiere party tonight for Eclipse. I was excited to get to see Niki and Ashley again. They were some of my closest friends next to Steven and Nicole. It was going to be a fantastic night.

We stood at on the red carpet. I smiled as pictures were snapped.

"Valerie!" I heard Niki's voice say. I smiled and hugged her. "I missed you so much, we need to have lunch or something" She said as Ashley came up to me. I hugged her to.

"I see Niki got to you before I did" We laughed. "Hey Xavier! I see you are doing well" Ashley said sweetly. I turned to Niki and whispered in her ear.

"Is Charlie here?" Niki sighed. A long time ago I was dating Charlie, then Xavier came into the picture when Charlie introduced me to him. Braking up with Charlie was terrible, I was wreck for months but Xavier made me happy.

"Yes, he is" She said sweetly. I groaned. Xavier's hand tightened as Charlie came into view. The girls, Xavier and I walked into the party.

Xavier and I walked into his parent's home. We were staying here until tomorrow. Xavier held me close. I giggled.

"In your parent's home?" He chuckled warmly as he laid me down on his bed.

"Let's just try to be quiet." He said kissing me, as my heart begun to hammer as we made love.

A warm breeze came in threw the window. I had my head placed on Xavier's chest. His lips were placed on my head. I sighed. I enjoyed this moment. There was no worry in the world. Just us lying in Xavier's old bedroom. The door opened. I closed my eyes. His father spoke.

"Maree, come look at this" I snuggled farther into Xavier's chest. His mother walked in.

"Aw, they look so cute sleeping together." A sweet smile came up on my face. His parent's loved me but how would my parents take to him since they saw how I was with Charlie? 


	6. Chapter 6

I threw my keys on the island as I ran my hand threw my hair. A red light blinked on my home phone. I pressed the voice mail button as I opened the refrigerator. My mother came on.

"Anya, I was wandering if you and your boyfriend were still coming home for Victory Day?" I smiled sweetly. I was excited that my parents were finally going to meet Xavier. I sighed. But, being a Russian family, I would have to teach Xavier proper edict. I had been born in Stavropol, Russia but my parents moved to New York when my father found work in New York so we immigrated to the United States when I was only five. We still celebrated Russian holidays though, along with United States Holidays sometimes. I picked up the phone and dialed my parents number. After a few rings my mother picked up.

"Anya!" My mother yelled into the phone. That was my Russian name.

"Mama" I said sweetly. "I just wanted to let you know that we are coming home for Victory Day." I said moving to my room where the sheets were still unmade from a week ago.

"That's fantastic, Anya, I will get everything ready." She said. It was so great to talk to my mom.

I sat Xavier down in a chair.

"Ok, I need to teach you Russian etiquette when we go meet my parents in a few days, you need to one greet my father first give him a firm handshake, then greet my mother with a light handshake. After that take off your shoes and you may enter the home. You must bring flowers, never bring yellow flowers. If my mother says you shouldn't have, just say it's a little something. Next when you are dining, this is the most important because my parents will make or brake all of my boyfriends here. You must dress formally like a nice jacket, nice shirt, and dress pants. You are going to be treated with honor and respect. You are not aloud to eat until my father says so, it goes for leaving the table to. Um you must pour my drink for me since we will be sitting next to each other, you will be served first, I know some of the food will not be the greatest tasty looking foods, but at least try to eat it. Lastly, ask my mom if she needs any help with cooking or cleaning up. If she turns it down, say are you sure, you normally don't need to do that my mother will accept any help." I said sweetly.

"Ok, it sounds pretty easy to remember. I giggled sweetly.  
>* * * I fixed Xavier's jacket and hair. I was nervous.<p>

"In this household, I am known as Anya, so you must call me Anya here" I said fixing my dress and hair. Arms wrapped around my waist and I smiled warmly. He kissed my cheek.

"Ok Anya." I smiled warmly. We walked up to the door. He held onto the rose's I gave him. So far so good. I sighed in relief. Our suitcases sat behind us. I rang the door bell. The door opened to my pale, blue eyed, black haired mother. She squealed and we kissed each other's cheeks.

"Mama!" I said sweetly. She smiled.

"Oh! it's so good to see you, Anya" She said sweetly. I looked over at my father and hugged him. I turned my gaze to Xavier. He looked nervous.

"Mom, Dad this is Xavier Samuel." My father stuck out his hand and Xavier shook it firmly.

"What a firm grip you have my boy." I smiled and sighed. My father was the hardest to impress. He shook my mothers hand lightly and smiled lightly. I smiled to. We got past the hard part.

"Well come in" My father said. When we walked in we took our shoes off and the house smelled like Pelmeni. A Russian dish that was like ravioli.

"Mama, do you need any help with dinner." She smiled and nodded. I walked into the kitchen.

"Can you cut up some cabbage for the Schni?" I smiled and nodded warmly. I begun to cut the cabbage and drop it into the pan. "You have a very well mannered boyfriend my dear, he is sweet and Australian to, unlike that British guy you were dating." I giggled and smiled.

"Yeah he is, I love him to death." My mother moved around me.

"He looks like he loves you the same way." I turned around and saw Papa and Xavier come walking in. Xavier smiled at my papa as he smiled and patted Xavier on the back. They were getting along.

"Mrs. Titov, do you need any help with anything?" He asked. I smiled.

"Sure, my dear, can you cut the carrots for the soup, Anya will show you how." I smiled and got the carrots out as Papa grabbed the meat.

"Xavier, my dear, have you tasted Anya's Schni?" My mother asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, it is very good." He said warmly. I smiled as I cut the cabbage up and placed it into the pan.

"That's fantastic, Anya is a beautiful cook just like her mother." Xavier smiled at my mother and I. My family adored him and they were hard to impress, next was dinner the make or brake part of the night.

We sat down to dinner and said a Russian grace. Papa placed some of the Pelmeni on Xavier's plate first. He did the same for everyone.

"Xavier, my dear, do you drink?" My mother asked.

"Mama" I groaned.

"Daughter, he is in a Russian household, I have to ask." I sighed.

"Yes, Mrs. Titov, I do." My mother handed him the bottle of vodka. Xavier poured some for me first before he gave himself some. After everyone was served. My father told us we could eat.

After eating seconds, Xavier smiled warmly only leaving a small bit on his plate, my father told us we may leave the table to go put our stuff in my old room.

We walked up to my old room. I stopped him as I got up to the door. It had my name on it.

"Please, don't laugh when you see all the Alex Ovechkin stuff in my room. I am a big Washington Capitals fan, I was like in love with him when I was younger." Xavier was holding in a chuckle. I opened the door and there it was. My queen size, navy sheeted bed. My Capitals throw cover was still laid across my bed. I smiled and laid down on my bed. My walls were plastered with Alex Ovechkin posters. I smiled warmly. Xavier laid down next to me. I smiled and rolled on top of him and kissed him warmly. He chuckled.

"You have a very nice family." Xavier said sweetly. I kissed him warmly.

"I'm glad you like them." He wrapped his arms around my waist as we kissed. I smiled.

"Anya! your mother has desert ready." I got up off Xavier.

"Ok, Papa!" I said warmly as I walked down the stairs with Xavier behind me. I sat down on the couch as Xavier sat down next to me when my mother came walking out with Plum and Almond Tart. It was my favorite when I was a little girl.

"I knew this was your favorite, Anya, so I thought I would make it." I smiled.

"Thanks Mama" I said sweetly as I begun to eat the tart.

Later that night, Xavier and I laid in bed. My eyes began to close and I felt complete. My family was proud of the choice I made and they accept Xavier. 


	7. Chapter 7

As morning broke; it was quiet, and peaceful. Only the slow breathing that came from Xavier was heard. I laid there peacefully as the sound of my father walking across the wooden floor boards. I sat up in bed and ran my hand threw my hair. It was tousled from the bun it was in. I threw the sheets off and got out of bed. Xavier got up when I opened the door. He came over and walked down the stairs with me. My father was sitting at the little wooden breakfast table.

Papa, were leaving today and I just wanted to say thank you I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. My mother walked in.

Thank you Mama for the lovely dinner, I have to get back to London, big article due on Monday. I smiled warmly at them. * * * I sat on the white couch in our apartment, with my Mac Book in my lap and a coffee on the side table. Lips pressed down on my head as I typed up my article for my London piece. I smiled.

Do you need anything while I am out? He asked warmly. I smiled.

Can I have another Star Bucks coffee? He smiled and kissed me again.

Sure, sweetheart I smiled warmly and looked over as he left. * * * It was at least an hour until he got back. He came into the living room and took the computer out of my lap, dragging me to our bedroom. His hands covered my eyes. When he uncovered them roses and candles covered the room. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him warmly. He picked me up and laid me down on the bed. Xavier pulled my blue victora secret tank top off. I moaned into his mouth, gripping his shoulders and sliding them upwards to tangle in his hair as his tongue continued to invade my mouth. As we kissed, I felt Xavier's warm hands reaching up and cupping my breasts which were still covered by my bra. His breathing became more harsh, and it tasted sweet in my mouth, the taste alone made my body even more ready for him. I wanted so much more, there wasn't a word to describe how much of him I wanted.

"Xavier, are you sure you want to do this without protection" I said on his mouth.

"Hun, your fine, I have protection on." He said leaning in to kiss me again.

Xavier had managed to get every one of my skin cells under his mouth, torturing me in the process. He then in a swift movement, pulled me off my back along with him. He was now sitting upright on the bed, placing himself between my legs as I faced him. I wrapped my legs around his torso, my heart fluttering when I felt him in the space between my legs. Xavier lifted me by the hips, and pulled me back down on top of him, causing him to easily slip inside me. I moaned at the pleasure, Our bodies moved together in a rhythmic pattern, over and over he lifted and pulled me back to him. I was helpless against him. "Oh Xavier!" I moaned loudly as he kept thrusting inside of me. I gently shove him onto his back and finally let myself go with him.

I braced my self over him by placing my hands on the bed on either side of his head, and began to rock back and fourth over him. I wasn't prepared for what came over me, but something was happening, something wonderful but kind of scary at the same time. I have had a orgasm's before, so I thought I knew what to expect, but the feeling that was building inside of me now was on a whole different level. My breathing became rigid and out of control, and as I moved with him, the force of the pleasure I was experiencing was increasing with every movement.

"Xavier something's happening to me. I ah- I'm so wet." The next thing I knew I was under neither him and in very new position. He had grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulders. My lower body escalated, literally in the air as he positioned himself on his knees.

My eyes widened, not expecting the sudden change of pace. I was about to ask him what on earth he was doing when he lowered his lips to my ear, his voice lethal and confident. The sound of it alone made me even more ready for him.

"I'm going to make you feel so unbearably good." He promised, a smirk in his voice. I shivered and my heart dropped. The anticipation of the unknown was driving me insane. That's when he gripped onto my hips and thrust into me, and the new angle was making me lose my head. I felt my toes curl and every part of my body responded to what doing. I felt as though I was falling from someplace very high up, falling and there was no stopping it.

I gripped onto Xavier's shoulders, digging my nails into his skin as he continued to pound into me without effort. My body was on fire, everything within me felt like it was exploding. All of my nerves seemed to come alive, and the simplest touch he made to my body made me cringe with ecstasy. Xavier was right. This was unbearably good, so good that I couldn't do anything but scream out his name and beg for more. This might so really retarded, but it felt as though I was actually going to be bathroom on myself! I was so wet that it was going down my legs and more than likely getting all over him. I didn't understand this, I had climaxed before, but this was different. This was like an orgasm, only ten times better. Perhaps it was the way he was moving inside of me, or the way I was positioned, I didn't even know. All I knew is, I was losing control of everything, I couldn't even remember my own name.

With one finally plunge, we ended. I sighed and laid back on the wet sheets and smiled.

"That was so amazing, Xavier, I can't believe how I feel right now."

He smiled warmly and kissed my cheek.

"I have something I want you to see and I need an answer" My heart begun to beat faster. As he grabbed his jacket and pulled out a black box.

"Anya Nikolaiovna Titov, will you marry me?" He said warmly. I stared into his chocolate brown eyes as tears poured out of mine. I was so stunned I didn't know what to say. 


	8. Chapter 8

I sat stunned as this beautiful diamond ring at in front of me. Could I really marry him? Would my culture allow it? I was suppose to marry someone inside my culture so we could kept the pure Russian line. But, that ended with me. I wanted to marry him and I was going to no matter what my culture said about it.

"Yes I will" I said leaning up and kissing him warmly. He wrapped his arms around pushing me close. My nipples brushed up against his warm hot skin as his hands wrapped around my lower back. He smiled and broke away as he did, he slipped the diamond ring onto my little finger.

"I hope it fits." He said looking my finger. The ring fit my ring finger perfectly. I smiled and pressed my lips to his again. We laid down on our side's and cuddled together in our cool bed. I slowly closed my eyes.

The next morning, Xavier woke me when he realized someone was at the front door. I sat up in bed and looked over at Xavier. He looked over at the clock.

"It's five in the morning." Xavier sighed and dressed. I whined when he did. I loved it when I could see him fully. He was just so beautiful. Moments later, Xavier called to me.

"Valerie, It's Nicole." I got out of bed and dressed. I rushed out the door. Tears streamed down her face. David must have dumped her again. I would have to get it out of her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Nicole cried happy tears, I found out she was pregnant with David's baby. I was happy for her. Xavier stayed his distance as he sat in the kitchen. My hands held onto Nicole's as she told me all about the news. David was excited. Nicole planned to move in with David. I smiled as she finished.

"I have some news for you!" I said as Xavier came in with coffee and sat down next to me. I shoved my ring into her face. "Were getting married!" I said as Nicole screamed and giggled.

"Oh my gosh I am so happy for you guys." We smiled at her. "Well David wants me home soon, since were going to go baby shopping soon, I am twenty-five weeks along" She said rubbing her round belly. Nicole rose from her seat and we showed her out the door. I looked over at Xavier when he closed the door. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Can we have a baby?" I said with a smile. He chuckled.

"When were married, we can have as many as you like" He said kissing me warmly. My diamond ring flashed in the rising sunlight as it entered the living room. He twirled me around.

Nicole and I sat at work. I moved franticly around trying to finish up my work. Xavier had left to go back to the States to film a new movie. I felt lonely at home but I came around. Taylor had been staying with me. I had met her when I was in New York and she stopped me to ask me if I wanted to be a guest star on Gossip Girl. We had become instant friends. She was on break and she wanted to go to England. So, she called me up and asked if she could stay with me for a while.

"Valerie, you have a call on line one!" Nicole yelled to me. I sighed and scribbled down stuff.

"Ok" I picked up the phone as I ran my hand threw my hair.

"Hello this is Valerie Titov" I said lying my head down on my desk.

"Hey babe" I smiled. His voice made all the stress go away.

"What are you doing calling me?" I asked Xavier. He chuckled.

"I needed to hear your voice, have you and Taylor been working on wedding plans." I giggled and smiled.

"Yes we have" I was twirling around in my chair. When Xavier got back was when we were to be married.

Xavier and I talked until my lunch break. It was so fantastic to hear his voice. I was suppose to be meeting Taylor at the cafe down the street. I saw her with her blonde tousled hair. She smiled at me threw the window.

"Hey" I said sitting down in front of her as she said something.

"Hey, I finished the list of stuff we need to get before May" Taylor said warmly as I took a sip of coffee. It seemed endless that I was going to marry the one true love I have and ever will have. 


	10. Chapter 10

My legs were crossed as my hands were placed in my lap as they redid my make-up and hair. I was getting ready for an interview with People magazine. They were doing a story on me. I had just gotten done with my photo shoot. A woman entered the room and sat down in front of me. I sat up and smiled. She sat down,

"Hello, Ms. Valerie, I am Samantha She said sitting her notepad down. I became nervous; this was my first interview ever. They were video taping it for further use.

Hello I said sweetly with a smile. Samantha moved and sat up with a small smile on her face.

So, the little birdie has told me you are engaged? I giggled and looked over at her as I blushed. You re blushing Samantha said laughing.

Yes, I am engaged. I said with a smile on my blushing face. I showed her my butterfly ring.

To who, I looked over at her and giggled.

Xavier Samuel I said kindly and with a smile as Samantha squealed.

The hot Australian actor? I nodded and smiled sweetly. So, when s the date? She asked leaning forward.

It s set to be in May I said smiling. Samantha smiled and sat up.

"Why the butterfly?" She asked.

"He knew I loved butterflies" I said sweetly playing with the ring.

"Aw. That's so romantic," She said sweetly as she looked at the ring. Well, lets start onto you, She said leaning forward.

Tell me all about you. I smiled at Samantha.

I am a Syracuse Graduate; I am a Photographer for National Geographic, I am Russian actually, I moved to New York when I was five years old from Stavropol, Russia, I have one sibling, My sister Tatiana, She is a Russian Model. My real name is Anya Nikolaiovna Titov. Valerie is just my American name. I said looking over at Samantha who was smiling.

I didn t know you had a sister named Tatiana, I smiled warmly.

She s three years old then I am I said smiling sweetly.

Wow, there s a lot of stuff, people didn t know about you! Samantha said with a warm smile on her face.

Taylor sat down on the white couch in my living room. She had a coffee in her hand and held it up high as I read People magazine. She didn t seem to notice the fact that today was the day that Xavier was coming home. My flat was quiet. Taylor s pug sat in her lap. I sighed and tapped my fingers on my mug. It had been a few months, May Fifth was the date and it was three days away. A key went into the key hole, then the door opened. A suitcase rolled in. I rose from the couch, so I could run into the hallway where Xavier stood. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as I pressed my lips to his. He picked me up as I giggled.

"Angel, calm down, I am home" He said smiling warmly.

"Three more days" I said warmly kissing his cheek. Xavier set me down on my feet.

"Three more days until your mine" He said kissing my neck. I giggled as he pulled me close. He was mine already. The ring was on my finger and I was his.

It was the day. Taylor got me up out of my bed and then got me fed and then we were off to the church. I was about to be wedded to the one who truly had my heart. 


	11. Chapter 11

Taylor smiled at me as she finished putting my dress on and fixing my hair. She covered all the mirrors so I couldn t see myself.

You look beautiful, Valerie. Taylor had her hair pulled up into a bun and her eyes were light with blue eye shadow and heavy eyeliner. She looked beautiful.

Tay, you look better than me. Taylor laughed sarcastically.

Your by far more beautiful than me She said to me as she handed me my bouquet of roses. I sighed. Was this what I really wanted? Be with Xavier for the rest of my life? I turned to Taylor.

Taylor, am I making the right choice? I said looking her in the eyes. Taylor smiled warmly.

Are you doing what your heart is telling you to do, do you really want to be his for the rest of your life? I smiled. My heart was telling me to be with Xavier for the rest of my life. From the moments I met him, I knew he was the one for me. From the moments I made love with him, I knew he would take care of me in ways I never thought a man would. Taylor always knew what to say to me, she gave great advice.

My hearts telling me to go out there and marry Xavier I said smiling as Taylor put my veil over my face.

Now let s go have the biggest wedding of the century. I smiled warmly. My father came in. He looked handsome with his brown hair slicked back.

Taylor, can I have a moment with my daughter? He asked sweetly.

Sure Taylor smiled as she left. My father came up to me and grabbed my hands.

You know by marrying this man you are the first person in our family to marry out of the culture, you are taking a big leap for our culture. Are you really sure that you want to do this? My father asked.

Yes, Papa, I am sure He smiled warmly as we linked arms.

Well I want you to know that I love you for any choice you make I kissed his cheek.

I love you to, Papa. A tear slid from his eye.

Well let s get you to the aisle. He said smiling and we walked out. Nicole, Taylor, Ashley, and Niki stood out there. We began to walk into the church. I was starting to shake and get nervous. My stomach was doing summer salts. Papa noticed and looked over at me and held onto my hands more firmly.

Niki, Nicole, and Ashley went before Taylor. When Taylor started down my stomach was in a knot as she got down to the end. Everyone stood and I begun down the aisle. I looked around on the left side sat all the Russian s who looked very happy for me and on the other were the Australian s who looked as equally happy as my family. We walked down the aisle slowly. I looked up and met Xavier's sparkling brown eyes. A warm smile came up on his face. I returned the smile. I kissed my father's cheek as he handed me off. When I turned to meet Xavier's eyes. A tear slid down his cheek. I wiped it away as we faced each other. He smiled. The ceremony begun. I couldn't believe that this was it. The point in my life, I had hated all of my life.

After we said I do and slipped the rings on each others fingers. Tears poured down our cheeks.

"Then the power vested in me. I pronounce you husband and wife." Xavier took my veil and lifted it as he cupped my face and kissed me. Everyone clapped and cheered. Xavier wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me close to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly broke away. I bit my lip and looked up at him, A smile was on his face. We walked down the aisle and smiled. I giggled and looked up at him.

The reception began. Xavier pulled me out onto the dance floor as we danced around to Hey There Delilah. Dancing was never one of my best things but with Xavier, I could easily glide across the dance floor, no problem. Xavier smiled.

"You know you look very beautiful today" He said running his hand across my hair. I smiled.

"Taylor wouldn't let me see what I looked like" Xavier chuckled and pressed his lips to mine. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck tangling my hands into his hair. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. Xavier pulled away when my father tapped on his shoulder. He kissed my cheek again then let my father take the reins. We danced around the floor sweetly.

"You look beautiful today" He said sweetly as we danced.

"Thanks Papa" I said kissing his cheek. We danced for a few more minutes until dinner started. After toasts and Xavier and I shoving cake into each other's faces. It was time for us to leave. Xavier twirled me around.

"Here, let me show you how beautiful you look today" He said making me face the glass wall. A couple stood there. A handsome bronze haired man stood with his hand wound with the womens as his chin sat on her left shoulder. The women was drop dead gorgeous. She had long curly black hair and deep green eyes. Her pale skin contrasted her lovers skin. The womens dress flowed to the ground and fit every curve. To think this woman was me. Xavier twirled me around and we danced until Taylor pulled me away from Xavier, so she could get me reay to leave. She dressed me in a red going away dress and put a red rose in my hair. Taylor cried as she zipped up my dress.

"Oh Tay" I said hugging her close. "Please don't cry"

"I know but you look beautiful more than any other women I have seen, you Russian girls are beautiful" I blushed and smiled at Taylor.

"Thank you Tay." We walked down the stairs. I grabbed Xavier's warm hand as he pulled me threw the crowd of people. I found my Mom and dad.

"Mama, Papa, I am going to miss you so much." I said hugging them as Xavier's parents hugged him. Russian parents were very emotional when it came to this.

"Anya, please be the perfect wife like your mother, you have the perfect husband, cherish it for the rest of your life" My mom said to me.

"Mama, I will" I said kissing her cheek.

"Go" She cried.

Xavier pulled me out to the little car. I got in and looked over at the lawn. My mother and father stood there. My father had his arm wrapped around my waist. Fifteen years of marriage and they were still going strong. Russians were like that we would love each other till the end of our lives. It was a sweet ending to the night, but hey the night was just starting there was much left to attend to. 


	12. Chapter 12

Xavier cradled me as he opened the door to a villa in Naples. I giggled as he sat me down on the bed. I looked around the room it was fairly normal. It had a queen sized white sheeted bed. A glass windowed wall on the right side. A small blue tiled bathroom was connected to the main room. I shoved my black pumps off as Xavier set our suitcases down. I grabbed him by the tie as I giggled mischievously. Xavier cradled my back as we fell onto the bed. He kissed long and hard. His tongue would slid into my mouth and dance around with mine. I smiled. My fingers found his shirt. I undid the buttons and slid the shirt off. Xavier now kissed my neck as he unzipped my red dress and slid it off revealing my bare chest. The liberty of not wearing a bra at the time.

After discarding the rest of our clothing Xavier kissed my hard nipples. His breath on them made me more aroused. I smiled as I sat up to face him. I kissed his neck as my hand slid up to his thigh until it got to his member. I giggled on his neck and begun to stroke it softly before slipping the latex condom off.

"No protection tonight" I said as he smiled warmly. He laid me back as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel the tip of his member tease me until it quickly was shoved into me. I screamed out his name. "Xavier..Oh..Oh!" I screamed as my hand was firmly gripped into my hair.

Every time he would thrust further into me I was so much closer to climaxing. I could feel wetness just pour out of me and all over the white sheets.

"Come on Anya, you have to come love" He said sweetly and there it was the moment I just let go and released myself.

I pushed Xavier back and ride him harder and harder as he moaned and smiled. I just poured wetness all over the sheets and on him. I had climaxed. It felt amazing to. Xavier smiled and pulled out of me. I sighed and fell back onto the sheets. This was the most amazing time I had. Xavier pulled me close and we fell fast asleep.

Morning came, I smiled and gazed out the window and saw that it was raining today. I sighed and looked up into Xavier's warm brown eyes. They were so reassuring right now.

"It's raining" I said moving to lay on top of him. He chuckled.

"Wait till night, we can always find something else today while the rain goes on outside." I sighed and kissed him warmly. Then slid from the bed. I threw on Xavier's dress shirt as I walked into the kitchen. Xavier seemed to have moved to be in the living room. I smiled as I made breakfast. This seemed to be the most zenful place in the world to me. Sex at night and romantic mornings, afternoons, and evenings. Yep I was never going to be able to leave this place. 


	13. Chapter 13

Xavier smiled warmly at me as he posed for my photography camera. I giggled warmly. He had his tie wrapped around his forehead and was just in a pair of blue boxers. Xavier pulled me onto his chest we kissed warmly and quickly. I giggled and pulled away. I took another picture of him as he drunk on the vodka bottle. I laughed and laid back.

"I am loving the view" He said looking up underneath the dress shirt. "How about we have a little bit of fun with that area" I giggled and smiled.

"But, I thought you said we should wait for night fall" He chuckled and kissed my belly. Xavier took his tongue and ran it across my clitoris making my toes curl. I moaned. He then took his middle finger and index finger and shoved it inside of me I moaned so loud I thought I broke a glass or something. Feeling his fingers inside of me made me feel amazing. He then replaced his fingers with his tongue. I moaned and screamed. Every single time his tongue would meet my walls I would contract and squeeze. He grabbed my camera and started to take pictures of us. I giggled softly. Having sex with him was so amazing I felt beautiful afterwards.

I stood in the shower as I showered the smell of sex off of me. When I stepped out of the shower I smiled and wiped my hair dry. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Xavier was cooking dinner.

"Hey hun" I said warmly. He smiled and kissed me warmly.

"Are you all sexed out?" I giggled.

"Let's just say I will be sleeping good tonight" He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my towel covered waist. I kissed him as I ran my hand down his shirtless chest. I pulled away and yawned as I walked back up the metal stairs. I threw my towel down onto the bottom level. Xavier smiled as I walked into the bedroom. I smiled. My long wet black hair hung down my back. I went threw my clothes and found a pair of silk shorts and a t-shirt. Xavier came up to the room with Plum and Almond Tart.

"Your mother gave me the recipe before we left." I giggled.

"I thought you didn't like this" I said looking at him puzzled.

"Since my wife is Russian I thought I would start eatting it" I looked at him sweetly as I took a bite. It tasted almost as good as my moms. I giggled warmly.

"This is better than my mothers" Xavier smiled and kissed my head. I laid back onto the bed and smiled as Xavier held me close. Being in his arms made me feel so secure.

I trashed around in bed until I woke myself. Xavier slept soundly on his side of the bed. I sat up in bed and read the alarm clock. It was three in the morning. My stomach growled. Great I was hungry. I got off the bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed the tart. I cut a few pieces and begun to eat it. I turned around when the light flicked on. Xavier stood there.

"Anya, what are you doing?" He asked rubbing his eyes. I dropped the fork and knife.

"I got hungry" I said.

"Come on, Anya, you need to go back to bed love" He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me up the stairs. As he laid me down in bed I sighed and curled up and fell fast asleep.

Morning broke and I sat up in bed. I groaned I had a bad backache. When I had sat up a cramp started to come on. Xavier rolled over.

"Hell No, I am not dealing with this fucking gift now." Xavier looked at me puzzled.

"Please don't tell me your having your time of the month." He said looking into my eyes.

"I hope not because then we have to resort to condoms again because I don't want to get pregnant now." I could see Xavier's face fall.

"You really think a kid is good right now?" I asked. "Were newly weds. Your an actor and I am a photographer, we have no time for one now" I said looking down at him.

"Anya, just think about it. Think of all the things. Think of the happy moments we would have. Holding her in our arms, sending her off to the first day of school, graduating from High school and college, her getting married and having her first child" He said as I laid down in his embrace. I began to imagine.

A little bronze haired girl ran across the side walk and jumped into her father's open arms. She gazed over at me as her father kissed her cheek. Her eyes were a warm sea green. The girls hair contrasted her fathers. Her smile contrasted his. She was all Australian not a lick of Russian showed in her.

I sighed and kissed Xavier warmly. He ran his hand down to my belly as we kissed. I giggled warmly. Xavier rolled me over and kept his hand on my stomach. I giggled as he pressed his lips to my neck. It was a sweet ending to our honeymoon, we had a warm filled week in Naples. I never wanted to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a few weeks since our honeymoon. I hadn't been myself lately. Early in the morning I would get sick and the smell of Xavier would drive me away. Every time I would try to kiss him in the early morning I would get sick. This went on for days. I also had terrible cramps and lower backaches all the time.

After getting sick for the last time today, I hoped. I resorted in just getting into some fresh clothes. I grabbed a pair of my favorite skinny jeans. I slid them on but when I got to the waist I couldn't button them.

"Xavier!" I yelled. He came in to find me trying to button my skinny jeans.

"Do you need some help?" He asked grabbing the button and tried to button my pants. "Damn, have you gained weight?" I gasped. He turned to me. The pieces were all coming together.

"The morning sickness, weight gain, pains, cravings, and fatigue" I said looking up Xavier. "I think I'm pregnant" I said. Xavier looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I groaned.

"Look at me" I said pointing to my bulging belly. Xavier smiled. He kissed me warmly as he placed his hand on my bump. "We have to tell our parents" Xavier smiled as he moved his hand across my baby bump. We kissed quickly as I grabbed my phone and dialed the number to my parents. After many rings they picked up.

Hey Mom, I have some really exciting news. I said sweetly looking down at my rounded stomach.

Tell me! I could tell she had a smile on her face.

I m pregnant! I said and there was loud screaming of joy on the other line.

Oh! My, I am so happy for you, when did you find out? She asked warmly.

This morning you re the first person next to Xavier to know She squealed and laughed. I could faintly hear my dad walk into the room to find out what the hubba was about. He spoke.

Tanya, what s wrong, why are you screaming? He asked.

Nikolai, she s going to have a baby She told him. I smiled sweetly as Xavier wound his hand with mine. I heard my father mumble something in Russian then leave the room. My heart sank. Anya, dear don t listen to him, he s happy for you . I sighed.

Ok Mom, well I have to go to work. Can we finish the conversation when I get home? I smiled warmly.

After a long day at work, I came home to Xavier cooking me something. Yes he was cooking me some Russian food. Just what I needed. How was I going to tell him that I was leaving for a while? 


	15. Chapter 15

Taylor smiled as she sat on the white couch in front of me. Xavier was gone again. In Australia was where he went. I was heading off to Russia for a project

I was boarding the plane to Moscow, my round tummy made the flight uncomfortable. Three hours in a plane and then a two hour drive to Stavropol. My assignment was to spend the weekend in St. Petersburg and take pictures but I wanted to see some family before I went to St. Petersburg.

As I made it to my grandma s house, she didn t know I had married out side of the culture and she were very strict about it. Let alone carrying that man s child. I got out of the car and walked up to the door. My grandma opened the door and hugged me.

Anya! She said sweetly.

Hey grandma I said warmly hugging her.

We don t want to hurt the baby now She said as I walked in. I took my shoes off and sat down on the couch. So, are you living in Russia? I shook my head no.

I m living in London, with my husband. I said moving my thumbs around.

I bet a very respectful Russian man no doubt since your mother and father picked him out for you. I looked up into my grandmothers eyes.

No grandma he s not Russian I said looking into her eyes.

Anya Nikolaiovih Titov! Tears fall from my eyes.

He s Australian My grandmother looked at me fiercely. I groaned as my baby kicked.

Anya how could betray your culture like that! She shouted.

You know nothing of love grandma; you just can t push someone on someone and think they are going to love each other instantly. I love my husband for who he is not because I wanted to piss everyone off. I love him more than anything in the world. If you can t understand that then I never want to speak to you again. I said as I got up and walked out.

Anya! Please She said. I didn t turn around to face her. She had shunned me because I married Xavier and not the man mother and father had picked out for me. She was an ungrateful bitch.

I sat in bed in St. Petersburg the night before Victory Day. Reading Nineteen-Eighty Four. Soft kicks went on as I read about Julia and Winston. There relationship sorta reminded me of Xavier's and Mine. As I got to the second chapter in book two I put it down and was just about to close my eyes when my phone went off I groaned and looked over at my I-phone. A picture of Xavier and I was on it. We were standing in front of Wembley Stadium. Nicole had taken that the year we first met. We had gone to a Europa League Championship Game that Liverpool was playing at the game. I smiled and picked up the phone.

"Hello" I said drowsy as I sat up in bed.

"Did you get to St. Petersburg Ok?" He said sweetly. I always liked how he would check up on me.

"Yes, I was just reading Nineteen-Eighty Four to the baby" I said placing my hand on my belly as she kicked. He laughed.

"Our kid is going to learn more about Big Brother than she should." I giggled softly.

"I know but it's good for her. I love reading to her." I could tell Xavier was smiling.

"My mother sends her wishes and is really happy. She hugged me and told how proud she was of us." I giggled and blushed a little.

"I'm glad" I said sweetly.

"Well I have to get some sleep and I don't want to deprive you of your sleep." I smiled.

"Hun are you able to come to St. Petersburg tomorrow" I heard him get off his bed and walk over to his laptop. I smiled.

"Let me check tomorrow's filming schedule." I heard his Mac Book ding as he logged in and keys ticked as he signed into his email. "We have a few days off, I will book a flight and be there by tomorrow morning." I smiled.

"Book a flight for tomorrow morning so you can sleep. I said sweetly. He sighed.

"It's a nineteen hour flight, I will be there by morning" I sighed.

"Fine" I said.

"I love you and will see you tomorrow" He said sweetly.

"I love you to" I said. He hung up. I sighed and rolled into bed so I could get some sleep.

The next morning I moved about. I had an apartment in St. Petersburg because well I still liked to come to Russia once in a while. I had my Mac Book playing some Paramore music as I was cooking breakfast. There was a knock on my door. I walked over to the door and opened it and there he was with roses in his hands and two football tickets to a game today. I smiled warmly.

"You didn't have to do that" I smiled showing him into the apartment. I found a vase for the roses.

"I didn't know you had an apartment here" He said sitting down on the couch. I walked into the living room and set the roses on the coffee table. Xavier came up to me and placed his hand on my round belly. We kissed warmly. I was eight months into my pregnancy. I was due in June but I felt like I was going to pop today. We knew it was going to be a girl from what the doctor had said. A name was picked out Delilah Nikolaiovna Samuel. Xavier wanted to have some Russian in her name so we took my middle name. I smiled warmly at Xavier. We kissed a little bit longer but I felt a strange tingle in my pelvic area and then I felt water come out. I looked up at Xavier.

"My water just broke!" I said. "You have to get me to a hospital." He scrambled to get me into a taxi. I was fluent in Russian so I had to speak.

We ended up at the hospital right in time. I gripped my hand with Xavier's as they rolled me into the emergency room. He had called my parents who were in Russia at the time and they were there when we got there.

After a lot of pushing, A faint crying started. I kept pushing, until the crying came from in front of me. I saw Xavier start to cry. The doctor said it was a girl. He handed her to Xavier as I sighed and smiled.

"Hey there Delilah" Xavier said to the crying baby girl in his arms. She had my sea green eyes and Xavier's bronze hair. They carted me off to a cleaner room. When I was all cleaned up. Xavier sat down next to me and handed me our baby girl. Tears of joy came out of my eyes as Xavier held me close. The doctor came in with a clip board.

"Have you guys decided on a name yet?" I smiled and nodded.

"Delilah Nikolaiovna Samuel" The doctor smiled.

"Russian I see" I smiled.

"My families Russian" I said sweetly as the doctor left. My mother and father walked in. They cooed over their grand daughter.

"What's her name?" My father asked.

"Delilah Nikolaiovna Samuel" My mother smiled and held her grand daughter close. I smiled warmly. We were happy now, all one big happy family. 


	16. Chapter 16

After getting back home to England, Delilah had become ill. She coughed and sniffed a lot. I was really worried. Xavier was back in Australia. I didn't want to worry Xavier so I was going to take her to the doctors without Xavier knowing.

I strapped her into her car seat and got into my Fiesta. She continued to cough. It really scared me and I didn't want my child to die. I made it to the doctor s office fairly quick. They took her right in, examined her and set me in a room. I held her close to me as she coughed. A tear slid down my cheek. I didn't want any of this happening to her. She was so beautiful. Her sea green eyes looked into mine as I cried. She stuck her little hand to my cheek and smiled. I could tell she was telling me. Mommy, please don t cry. Dr. Ryan came in and I smiled warmly.

"Anya!" He said quickly.

"Hey Dr. Ryan" I said sweetly as he looked down at the little girl in my lap.

"Who is this little girl?" He asked getting down in front of Delilah. Delilah buried her face into my jacket. Her straight bronze hair covered her face.

"This is Delilah" I said kissing her head.

"Hey there Delilah" Doctor Ryan smiled at her. Delilah buried her face farther into my jacket. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Delilah has been coughing a lot since we have gotten back from Russia, where she was born" Doctor Ryan smiled.

"I think I might know what to problem is, she's getting used to cleaner air here instead of Russia's smoggy air, I can give her a shot and she will stop coughing and sneezing " I smiled, nothing was seriously wrong with her. Doctor Ryan left to get the vaccine. When he came back we laid Delilah down on the bed. She cried as he stuck the needle into her. When it was all over he stuck a little band aid on her. She stopped crying when I picked her up.

"Thank you, Ryan" I said smiling.

"When did you get married?" He asked looking at the rings on my fingers.

"In August of last year" I said putting Delilah's jacket back on.

"I married a few years ago, we have two sons now" I smiled.

"I'm glad you found some one" He smiled brightly at me.

"Was your grand mother pissed that you didn't marry me" I laughed.

"Yeah, she was utterly pissed. She doesn't like the fact that I am married to an Australian Actor." I said smiling.

"My mother wasn't too proud of me marrying a writer" I smiled warmly at Ryan. "We need to have lunch or something so we can catch up." I smiled.

"I was just about to go to lunch, if you would like to join me. I don't have to be in London until one" I said. Ryan smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, just let me get my coat." Ryan said as I left out the door.

Ryan and I sat down at a Italian Restaurant. We ordered and now had time to talk.

"So tell me about this Australian Actor and how you guys met?" I smiled and sat up.

"Well I was dating a British actor who played in the Twilight movies when he introduced me to Xavier. He also played in Twilight although was killed off. We started going out. I kept it quiet for five years until I needed to tell my parents. So I introduced him to my parents and they fell right in love with him. After that we settled down, married and had Delilah. What about your wife?" I said sweetly taking a sip of wine.

"She's a writer and works for the London Times. She is beautiful. We met when I was in Kenya doing an expedition and she was a journalist that was working on that story. We had a few drinks and clicked. We married a few years later and had our two sons Nicholas and Stephen. Her name is Daniella" I smiled. "So, are you still working for National Geographic?" I smiled warmly.

"Yes, Senior Executive of the Photography Department in the London Office" He smiled.

"I'm glad your still doing the same thing that you set out to do" I smiled and ran my hand down Delilah's head. She smiled at me.

We talked a little bit more until my phone begun to ring. It was Xavier. I picked up and smiled.

"Hey Love, how was filming today" I smiled sweetly.

"It was good, how s Delilah?" I looked over at our daughter who was giggling and smiling.

"She's good, she really misses you though" I said sweetly as I ran my hand threw her hair. "When are you getting home?" I asked looking at Ryan and smiling.

"We finished the last scene today, I am getting ready to get onto the plane right now" I smiled sweetly.

"Be safe, I love you and can't wait till you get home" He chuckled and spoke.

"I love you to and I will be safe, bye love" He said sweetly.

"Bye" I said as he hung up. I smiled at Ryan. "Sorry, my husband called me I said grabbing my purse and Delilah.

Must you go He asked. I nodded.

I have to get to work, I am really sorry Ryan I said moving out the door. It was good to see Ryan again but I really had to get to work. I was already late. So I picked up my phone and called Nicole who was my secretary.

Valerie, where are you? You remember that you have that interview with the magazine today Nicole said harshly as I caught the next train with Delilah in my arms.

I am on my way now, I will be there shortly I said sitting down. Delilah had fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled at her.

When I finally got to my office, Nicole was there. I had Delilah in my arms.

Why did you bring Delilah? She asked annoyed.

I had her at the doctors, she was sick Nicole had become very bitter about children after she lost her son. I glared at her as I sat down in my chair. She left. Jeez her jealousy was showing. Nicole had turned out to be a total bitch after I got married so we weren t friends anymore. Now she has no friends not even Steven would talk to her again, she was jealous that I had a bunch of famous friends. Taylor, who is now my best friend, adores her god daughter. Taylor had started dating Muse s drummer recently and I adored him. He was so cute and so funny. Then there was Matt who was stuck with five year old daughter after him and Kate broke up. I felt sad for him. We were sort of friends now. Delilah had won everyone s hearts.

Anya! I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Taylor and her boyfriend. She smiled.

Taylor! I said. I thought you were on tour? I asked. She smiled.

Were in London tonight, which is our last city I smiled at her and she came over to my desk.

So can Dominic and I take Delilah off your hands just for an hour? I smiled.

Sure, she could use the time outside. I said handing her off to Taylor. Oh, Taylor, guess who I had lunch with today She smiled.

Who, She asked

You remember Ryan Petrov the one I was supposed to marry I said leaning on the desk.

You had lunch with him today? I nodded and she smiled. Tell me all the deeds later, call me though I smiled as Dominic, Taylor, and Delilah left. Now I could get down to work. 


	17. Chapter 17

My photography camera snapped a picture of Delilah as she played in her room. Arms wrapped around my waist. I giggled. Lips pressed down on my neck as I sighed.

"Xavier, you know it takes a lot more than a kiss on the neck." I said as I turned to Xavier's grasp. He chuckled. I smiled and moved past him, so I could enter the kitchen. I sat down at the island where a check list, my lap top, and grocery list was sitting on it. Christmas was coming up and I was thinking about going to Russia to celebrate it since my parents were going and Delilah hadn't met her grandparents.

"Are you thinking about something?" I heard Xavier asked from behind me. I sighed and turned to face him. He leaned on the door frame. His bronze hair was wet from the shower he must have just took, I smiled warmly as he came up to me and pressed his lips to mine. He lifted me up off the stool, so I could stand up. I giggled on his lips. We smiled warmly at each other.

"Mommy!" I heard Delilah yell. I sighed and pecked Xavier's lips, then I walked up to Delilah's room. She was sitting on her bed, smiling. I sat down on her bed and ran my hand threw her hair.

"What do you need love?" I asked sweetly as I looked at her. She smiled.

"Tell me a bed time story, Mommy Please?" I smiled and pulled the bed sheets back.

"Ok, would you like to hear a story about a Princess?" She smiled and giggled. I held her close and pulled out the Pocahontas book and begun to read it her.

Delilah soon was asleep, I put the book down and kissed her head. She sighed in her sleep. I got out of the bed slowly and turned out the lights. Xavier stood at her door way. I smiled at him. He chuckled.

"How would you like to watch Tron: Legacy tonight, just you and me, a bottle of wine, popcorn, and no Delilah?" I giggled and moved past him.

"Sounds like a plan, just let me shower and get ready." I pecked his lips and walked into our bedroom as Xavier got everything ready downstairs.

After showering, I dressed in some of my Victoria Secret sweat pants and a cropped tee. I let my long straight wet black hair hang down my back. I turned out the light and walked down the stairs to the smell of popcorn and the sound of techno music. Xavier sat on the white couch. I came in and wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled.

"The movie's about to start" He said as I hopped onto the couch and sat down next to him. Xavier wrapped his arm around me. He kissed my head softly.

Mid-way threw the movie, Little feet came running down the stairs. Xavier paused the movie. I groaned and lifted my head off of Xavier's bare chest. Delilah stood there with her little teddy bear in her hand. I sat up and looked at her.

"Angel, what's wrong?" I asked looking at her.

"I had a bad dream." She said softly. I sighed and told her to come lay with us. Xavier smiled and kissed his daughters head as we watched Tron Legacy. Xavier held me and Delilah close. I was happy to be in his arms.

I stretched my arms out to find I was laid in my bed. Delilah laid next to me, While Xavier was gone. I sighed. Great, he already left but I heard finger's hitting computer keys. I looked up and saw Xavier sitting at his laptop.

"Love, what are you doing?" I asked. He turned to me.

"I was buying us plane tickets to St. Petersburg so we could celebrate Christmas with your family." I sighed and got out of bed.

"Why couldn't we have just had Christmas here? I want Delilah to at least have one Christmas here." Xavier smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Because she is staying with your parents for a while, while we have New Years to our selves" He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I sat down in his lap and kissed him softly.

"All to ourselves?" I said giggling and kissing him again. He chuckled and kissed me quickly before Delilah woke up. Today was her last day of school before break. I got up off Xavier.

"Delilah, darling when you get home, you need to get ready to leave for Russia" Delilah smiled.

"Ok, Mommy!" She said sweetly as I grabbed her book bag and helped her out the door, to her bus stop. The bus came to a hault and picked her up. I smiled and waved good bye.

After coming back into the flat, I sat down at the island while Xavier cooked me something. He was in a skin tight white tee and pajama pants. His usual messy bronze hair now laid down straight instead of sticking up. He just looked so amazingly hot.

"So," I said moving my finger around on the island. "I was thinking, could we start that little alone time now" He smiled at me and pulled me close. His lips crushed against mine as I giggled. He placed me on the island as we became more steamy. I wound my fingers in his bronze hair. I giggled warmly as he kissed his way down my neck and to my collarbone, where he stopped when someone knocked on the door. I groaned. Not one day since we had gotten back could we be intimate it was getting down right annoying. I got off of the island and went to the door. I opened the door and Matt stood there. He looked exhausted. Bags hung underneath his eyes and he looked pale.

"Matt, are you ok!" I said alarmed. He shook his head.

"I feel like I have been run over by a truck" I laughed a little bit but went serious again.

"Come in, do you want a coffee?" I asked kindly. Xavier walked into the living room. He didn't look to happy to see Matt. It was like a wave of jealously was showing.

"Yes, please" He said sitting down on the white couch. I stopped when I got in front of Xavier.

"Your jealous." I said looking at him. He smiled.

"Am not!" Xavier said as I moved into the kitchen.

"Jealous" I said from the kitchen as I made Matt a cup of coffee. Xavier smiled at me and pulled me into a kiss.

"Am not" He said smiling at me. I walked over to Matt and handed him the coffee, when my phone rang. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed my blackberry.

"Hello, this is Valerie" I said sitting on the edge of the counter top.

"Valerie, how would you like to Antarctica for the great penguin migration?" I sat there stunned and looked at Xavier. He was staring at me concerned.

"Oh my gosh, I would love to, it's a dream come true" I said with a smile as I jumped down from the counter top.

"Ok, you, Jennifer, Gracie, and George will be going" I smiled.

"Thank you so much, Dustin, May I ask when we are leaving?"

"You will be leaving in January, two days after new years and will be gone till mid March" I sighed and smiled.

"Ok, thanks Dustin, bye" He hung up and I smiled and closed the doors to the kitchen. So, Matt couldn't hear us if we started to argue.

"We need to talk." I said as Xavier tensed up. "That was Dustin, he asked if I wanted to go to Antarctica and photograph the penguin migration. I will be gone for two and a half months." Xavier sighed and groaned.

"I don't want you going, it's too dangerous" I became angry.

"What?" I said angirly.

"It's very dangerous, what happens if you fall into the water, fall into a hole, or get attacked by a killer whale. How would you think Delilah and I would feel? I don't want to lose you" He said grabbing my shoulders.

"Well, I am going, Ok" I said moving to the other end of the kitchen.

"Valerie" He only used that name when he was angry at me. "You need to think this threw,"

"Xavier Samuel, there is no way of stopping me, I am going to Antarctica if you like or not, I want to do this." He sighed. He knew there was no way to stop me. I was going to Antarctica. 


	18. Chapter 18

Delilah ran across my aunts yawn with her cousins following behind her. My sister sat next to me with her hockey boyfriend Nicklas Backstrom. My grandmother sat on the other side of them, with my aunt Arina next to my grandmother. My mother and father sat in front of Xavier and I as the rest of the family was in my aunt's house. I sat in Xavier's lap as we all talked.

"So, Anya I hear your going to Antarctica for work" My aunt said.

"Yes, I get to photograph the penguins" I said happily. I felt Xavier tense up. I looked at him with worried eyes. We hadn't been the same since our fight over me going to Antarctica. I had won the fight but had lost his heart it felt like. Delilah had to noticed the silence. She would try to make conversation at the dinner table, but we would just not take notice to each other. I got up and walked over the curb. My heart couldn't take the silence anymore. It was killing me. Was going to Antarctica a big deal. I knew it was dangerous but, it was one of my dreams, to visit Antarctica when I go older. Someone brought me out of my thoughts, when they put there hand on my shoulder.

"Anya, what's wrong?" Xavier asked. I glared up at him. He knew what was wrong. "Anya, please, I hate the silence," He grabbed my hand but I shook out of it.

"Well maybe you should just get over the fact that I am going." Xavier sighed.

"Please Anya, I have gotten over that, I just want you to be happy." He said sweetly kissing my head as I smiled.

"I love you" I said sweetly as he pulled me up. Xavier smiled at me.

"I love you to" He said kissing me kindly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled.

We all sat at the dinner table, Xavier sat next to me with Delilah on the other side of me. I helped her cut her fish but in normal Delilah fashion she wanted to do it herself. I sighed and did it for her. She ate her fish happily. I sighed. Xavier poured Vodka for me first, then himself. I smiled and drunk on mine.

"So, when are you leaving to go to Antarctica, Anya?" My uncle asked. I smiled.

"Two days after New Years, so that we can get there before the winter." I said eating some of my fish. I heard Xavier drop his fork and knife on the table. I sighed. He was mad. A tear slipped down my eye. I grabbed my plate.

"I am sorry, but may I go" I asked my uncle.

"Sure honey" I got up and walked into the kitchen where I scraped off my plate and set it into the sink. I stared out into the darkening Russian sun. I was sick of this. Someone wrapped there arms around me. I sighed and turned around to see it was Xavier.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving early." He said looking down at me as tears poured from my eyes. Xavier wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Because I didn't want you getting angry at me." He sighed.

"I wouldn't have gotten angry at you if you would have told me before." I smiled and hugged him. His lips brushed across my hair. He kissed me sweetly. I giggled on his lips. Xavier wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I am sorry to interrupt your intimate moment sister but, Papa and Mama want a word with you in the dinning room." I smiled and pecked Xavier's lips. I walked into the Dining room. Delilah had left.

"Yes," I said sitting down.

"Is everything ok, with you and Xavier?" My mother asked.

"Yeah, were just having a difficult time with the whole Antarctica thing" I said sweetly and looked down at my wedding ring and band. There was no lie, all the sexual tension was growing between Xavier and I but as usual he just seemed to find other things to do when I asked him about sex. What had happened to us?

My eyes fluttered open the next morning, Delilah was bouncing on me yelling. It's Christmas. Xavier rolled over and smiled at his daughter.

"Why don't you go down and see what you got, mommy and I will be down in a few" Delilah smiled and jumped off of the bed. Xavier turned to me and rolled on top of me. I giggled.

"Merry Christmas" He said as his lips crushed against mine. I giggled. Finally. His hand slipped up under my shorts. This was it, the time that we needed to spend with each other. His lips trailed down my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes. Kesha's song Blow was playing from my I-Phone as Xavier pulled my shirt over top of my head.

Over time the bass of the song would beat louder, he would trust into me harder. I felt amazing as he pounded into me making me moan in pleasure. Xavier kept his lips on mine as made love.

We found our way down stairs, I smiled at him. Delilah sat on the couch as we walked in she hadn't opened any of her presents yet.

"Can I open now!" She laughed and I nodded. She grabbed a box with her name on it. She ripped into the box and screamed. It was a Barbie doll that she wanted. I smiled.

After she unwrapped all of her gifts, she started handing me mine.

"Here mommy this is from me and daddy." She handed me a large box that was heavy. I laid it across my lap and begun to open it. When I got it open there laid a electric guitar. But it was my favorite guitar a Manson M1D1 Mirror. Matt had taught me how to play on one. I smiled.

"This cost me a small forture, with all the repairs and the attachments." I looked at him confused.

"Repairs?" I said looking at him weirdly.

"I asked Matt first what was your favorite guitar and he said this Manson was, I asked Matt if he knew where to get one, He told me that you could have his but he didn't have it, so I went Exeter to talk to Hugh and he said that Matt's Manson M1D1 had been shattered so, I asked him if he could repair it and he said he could. So he did and what you are holding is Matt's M1D1." I smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much!" I said warmly hugging him.

"There's an amp, guitar picks, and some pedals some where" I smiled warmly as I pecked his lips. Delilah put something on my lap. It was a small box. I unwrapped it and saw it was a necklace with a penguin holding a heart with A + X on it. A tear slipped down my check.

"It's amazing, I love it!" I leaned in and kissed him.

"Just a little something, for you to be reminded of me when your in Antarctica" I smiled sweetly. No more fighting. No more yelling. We were now one happy family. 


	19. Chapter 19

Xavier walked into the room and smiled. I was laid out on our bed messing with the kaoss pad on my guitar. He climbed on top of me and smiled. I giggled as my heart pounded. His lips pressed to mine as I moved the guitar off my chest and laughed. We gazed into each other's eyes. I kissed him lightly.

"I can't believe your pregnant again." He said putting his hand on my rounding stomach which was occupied by a navel ring now. Xavier kissed me again. I was pregnant again, I found out the day we were coming back to England and my mother noticed that I had started gaining weight. But, I thought it was just from Xavier's cooking. I laughed and rolled from underneath Xavier.

"Let's do something fun," I said with my back to him as I unbuttoned my shirt. I could feel soft hands go up my back as the fabric fell to the ground. My body was sweaty and clammy from the hot British air. I let my long black hair out of it's clip. Lips pressed to my back making the hairs on my back stick up.

They traced down my spine. When they found the small of my back, I unbuttoned my shorts and let them drop down to the floor. I could feel two fingers go in between the rim of my panties. My heart begun to pound faster.

"Anya, my beautiful," He said kissing the small of my back. "I love you and you only" I smiled warmly and turned to him. Xavier wrapped his arms around my way and kissed my navel ring, I could feel his lips go around it and start to suck. I giggled warmly at him. When his lips brushed up against my skin, A small flutter happened. I giggled warmly as it was the baby inside me that was doing that.

Xavier released my navel ring and smiled up at me as he pushed me on to the bed. He started to kiss my neck fiercely. Nibbling on my skin as I undid his pants and smiled.

After his shirt, boxers, and pants were discarded. He slid my panties off and steadied himself before trusting hard. I screamed. The little fetus inside of my womb trashed around. I screamed in pain.

"Xavier...Oh!..your..OW!..hurting her" I panted. He just continued. I pushed him off of me and my hands found my stomach. "Are you trying to hurt her?" I said panting as I tried to catch my breath. Xavier looked down at my rising and falling stomach. I got up off the bed and dressed. "I have to get over to Taylor's apartment, you are coming to Taylor's Masquerade Engagement Party tonight right." He chuckled. Taylor and Dominic were engaged, so Taylor wanted a party.

"Yes, Dominic's coming over." I smiled.

"You won't be able to find me because I won't have my ring on" I said walking to the door. Xavier got up and walked over to me.

"Oh yes I will be able to find you with that little round belly of yours." He said as he placed his hands on my rounding stomach. He kissed my belly. I sighed and smiled. He was right, my belly was going to give me away.

"Well I have to get over to Taylor's, so I will see you tonight" I said grabbing my purse and walking out the front door.

Taylor had me in a chair as she did my hair. She was telling me all about how Dominic proposed and how she wanted me to be her maid of honor. I sighed. Taylor looked at me.

"Anya, what's wrong, you don't seem yourself." She said bobby pinned my hair up.

"Do you think Xavier would not want another baby?" I asked her softly looking into the mirror.

"What make's you think that!" She said turning me around so I could face her.

"Today we were having sex," I said sex softly like it was a curse word. "It felt like he wanted to harm our child." Taylor sighed.

"Anya, he loves you and is very worried for you since you are barring his child and going to the most dangerous place on Earth. I think he was just stressed out ,Ok" I sighed. She was right, he was very stressed out, He was traveling to and from Glasgow and Manchester so he could be with me and do his job. Then there's the whole expecting a new baby and Me going to Antarctica for two months. I could now understand why he was so stressed out.

"Thanks Tay, I knew I could count on you to make me feel better." She smiled warmly.

"Hey, that's what best friends are for" I smiled at her as she begun to put my make-up on. I was stressed out in a way to, I had to worry about a three year old daughter, my job, and Xavier to.

"Shit!" I yelled. Taylor jumped back. "I was suppose to pick up Delilah an hour ago from the train station." Taylor laughed.

"Don't worry Anya, Xavier went and got her." I sighed. I knew I could count on him. Taylor finished my make-up and handed me my dress and shoes. As I stripped down I noticed my round belly even more. My little baby inside of me was growing. She was going to be wonderful. I put my dress and stiletto ankle boots on, then put my lace mask on.

When I left the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. A red strapless dress that had a little leather belt came above my knees fit my body even though I showed a little belly, . A black crystal necklace was wrapped around my neck as black hooped earrings were in my ears. My black hair was in a bun. A smile showed up on my face. Xavier would never be able to find me. I took my ring and band off and set them in Taylor's jewelry box.

"Here" Taylor threw a pair of long black satin gloves and a black garter. I blushed when she gave me the garter as she put hers on.

"Taylor, what's with the garter" I asked as I put it on.

"You'll need it tonight trust me because this is also your birthday party" I sighed, I had forgotten this was my birthday party since, I was going to be gone during my birthday. I slid my gloves on. Taylor and I linked arms as we smiled and walked downstairs where Taylor and I got into her BMW and drove to the venue as we laughed and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Taylor had out done herself, the whole venue was sorta done up like a Gothic Masquerade. She had a beautiful taste in style. I moved out onto the dance floor as swaying bodies moved around. Taylor and I moved. We were smiling and laughing. I gazed over to my right to see a very handsome man standing by a tall blonde man. I caught sight of his eyes threw his mask, they were a warm chocolate brown, They were Xavier's eyes. I blushed as he caught me staring.

"Who do you see?" Taylor asked me with a smile.

"I think that's Xavier over there" I said as Taylor followed my gaze. I heard her sigh when she met the blonde mans eyes.

"I would know my drummer's eyes anywhere" She said as Xavier and Dominic started to walk over to us. When they made it over to us. Taylor and I smiled.

"Would you care to dance, My Lady" Xavier said with his beautiful Australian accent. I smiled.

"Why yes sir, I would love to dance" I said as Xavier grabbed my satin covered hand. A slow song came on, Xavier wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck.

"How did you know it my was me?" He asked warmly as I stared into his eyes.

"Your warm earthy brown eyes, there a pair of eyes I can never forget" He chuckled as we danced.

"Happy Birthday," He said kissing my neck warmly as one of his hands found my thigh that didn't have the garter on it. Now I understood why Taylor wanted me to wear the black garter because it was something to do with later this evening. "I am sorry for what I did earlier" He said kissing my cheek but I pulled his face to mine with my satin covered hands.

"I love you, Anya Nikolaiovna Samuel" He said when we broke away.

"And I love you, Xavier William Samuel" We smiled as I bit my lip. He kissed me warmly again. It seemed to grow as he crushed me to his chest but, I stuck my hand on his abs so that he wouldn't crush the baby. I bit on his lip and sucked it. He chuckled a little bit. "Riley" I said softly as I kissed him again. I liked calling him that because he was such a bad boy but, he was my bad boy. He chuckled at me.

"How would my little Juliet, like to go have a little fun?" I giggled and nodded. He drug me from the dance hall and down the spiral stair case in the main hall. He pulled down the back hall to a room, he covered my eyes.

"Xavier, what the hell!" I said with a laugh in my voice. When I turned around there was a mattress set out with Gothic style candles around it. Rose pedals were on it and champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne were around it. "It's cute Xavier, did you do this?" He smiled.

"Yes, I talked to Taylor about it and she got all the stuff, I set it up" I giggled and pressed my lips to his as he picked me up and laid me down on the mattress. I undid his blazer and kissed him passionately.

After my dress, his shirt, and pants were discarded he ran his hand up my thigh as he laid on top of me. Xavier kissed my inner thigh, as he pushed closer I could feel him grab the garter with his teeth and pull it down my leg. I moaned and sighed softly. Xavier smiled warmly at me as we made love.

After dressing, We got back out onto the dance floor. Dance after dance seemed to flow threw until I felt Taylor hand me something. It was my ring and band. As the party ended, Xavier and I got into a cab and went home. My eyes drifted in and out of sleep. I had to leave tomorrow for Antarctica. I would miss Xavier and Delilah. But, I really wanted this chance in life time.  
> <p>


	21. Chapter 21

My alarm sounded loudly. I rolled over in bed and looked at the alarm, it was ten-thirty. My flight had gotten canceled due to big storms in Buenos Aires. I sighed and hit the snooze button. Xavier smiled as he nestled his lips into my neck and his hand was placed on my rounding belly. I smiled warmly.

"Anya!" Xavier said as his lips brushed up against the back of my neck.

"Xavier!" I said giggling as I moved in the white sheets. I brought the blankets up to my nose as I giggled. He smiled at me and we pecked each other's lips. Xavier wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Would you like to go on a picnic, just you and me in the English Country-side." I smiled and pecked his lips.

"I would love to, what about Delilah?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"She's over at her friend Daniella's house" He said casually. I smiled warmly as I got out of bed and got dressed in a cute little white sundress. Xavier placed his hands on my rounding belly. He kissed it and I smiled.

"She loves you, Xavier" I said as he smiled up at me.

I set the picnic basket into the back seat of our Vintage Ford Mustang and we drove down the high way. My hair whipped in the wind as I sung to Fixed At Zero.

It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up Tell me there's a way to get out of here Oh, fixed at zero

Xavier chuckled as I sung. I loved VersaEmerge they were my favorite band next to Automatic Loveletter. I shook my head as my black hair went every where. It was a warm day and I was happy to be out in it. Xavier pulled the car over at the end of a dirt road where a hill was.

"It's beautiful, Xavier" I said running up the hill and twirling around. Xavier laid out the picnic stuff.

After getting home from the picnic. I uploaded all the pictures from my camera. Some were of Xavier but most of them were with me. There was one that caught my eye. It was a profile shot that was of me with my hand on my belly as the sun was behind me. Then there was one of Xavier and I in a tree smiling at each other threw the branches. I set that one as the wallpaper on my laptop. There was one of Xavier as he sat on the hood of the car as he smiled at me. I set that one as his photo on my phone contacts. Small little kicked seemed to form in my womb. I giggled and rubbed my tummy.

I was franticly moving around, to get this place cleaned up I was leaving tomorrow. Xavier just sat on the couch watching an Australian football game.

"You need to get ready" I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist as he sat on the edge of the couch.

"You know, you are the most beautiful women in the world." He said kissing my belly. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No, I am fat" I said defensivly.

"No, you are not fat, your just carrying a sweet little baby in that womb of your's" I smiled warmly. I was going to miss him.


End file.
